Jews Have No Rhythm
by Ditz with a Pen
Summary: Kenny McCormick prided himself on having some of the best sex there was. Every single person he'd been with agreed that he'd been the best they'd ever had. So why then was sex with his newly-instated boyfriend anything but great-good even? Because Cartman had been right. Jews have no rhythm. Absolutely none. As Kyle would say, God-fucking-dammit. Pure smut PWP


_**Jews Have No Rhythm**_

Kenny McCormick prided himself on having some of the best sex there was. Every single person he'd been with agreed that he'd been the best they'd ever had. So why then was sex with his newly-instated boyfriend anything but great-good even?

Because Cartman had been right. Jews have no rhythm. Absolutely none. As Kyle would say, God-fucking-dammit.

"C'mon, Kyle, you've gotta do better than that..."

Kenny pulled the leash in his hand, the other spreading Kyle's thigh further outward as the other bounced on his lap. "Mmm..." Kyle groaned in response, cheeks red while hot air puffed out with each delving thrust inside him. It was all he could do to keep time with each stroke in his head while his entire body shook in exhaustion. "Nnn..." The sound was automatic, a swift intake of air following as Kenny's hand touched the tip of his reddened cock. He paused in his movements, panting. He felt too full, muscles near exhaustion as they were pushed onto the hard cock straining within him. Shaking fingers clenched sporadically, arms strained in their position behind his back. They pulled at the bindings even now, unconsciously trying to break free and gain some sort of leverage for his movements.

"I didn't say you could stop, don't tell me you need to be punished again already?" Kenny's words came out soft and lingering on friendly but they had Kyle moving once again, a low moan accompanying the small bounces.

Knees pressed into the couch now, tied hands balled while Kyle pulled himself off the Kenny's length slowly, readying himself for another full thrust inward when his hips were grasped by an impatient Kenny. "You've gotta go faster," Kenny urged gently even as he pushed the other down to the hilt in one quick push downward.

"Ah!" By now Kyle was shivering in anticipation, a cock ring the only thing keeping him from cumming and crumpling completely into Kenny's arms. Eyes remained closed under the tight blindfold, but moved rapidly under their lids.

"Are you doing it on purpose?" Kenny asked, groaning when Kyle finally moved once more, grinding his hips on the other's appendage. "Do you want to have to do this all over again tomorrow?"

Kenny's words were answered with a moan, which in turn was answered with a light laugh. "Go faster." he demanded then, gentleness from before gone. But his lips pressed against the other's back softly, betraying his tone. He grasped onto Kyle's hips, trying to keep himself from taking control and finishing them both completely.

Kyle obeyed, or tried to, his body finding it harder and harder to keep up any sort of pace on the large cock. It filled him completely and stretched him open with each move inside, and the grinds of his hips had yet to imprint the cock's largeness on his rebelling muscles. It squeezed inside each grind downward, filling him to the brim each stroke.

Small humps at first, he picked up his pace considerably. "Steady," Kenny urged, giving a tug to the leash. A sharp intake of air responded, the collar pulling against his windpipe with the movement. Kyle's muscles clamped onto his dick in response, twitching in need. They massaged his length while it moved and tensed with a driving need of release.

"K-Kenny..." Kyle managed out, heavy breaths unable to control as his pace quickened further. "Please...K...Kenny..."

And that was the end of Kenny's control, with an ease he'd only ever managed during sex, Kenny pushed Kyle down into the couch cushions. His hand grasped the rope of the tied hands for leverage as he began to thrust in earnest.

"Oh God...Kenny!" Kyle managed out, voice muffled in the couch cushions. His head turned, blindfold tilted and allowing Kenny the sight of tears of want coming from the other. Red cheeks couldn't get any redder, moans continuing at a rougher pace with each stroke. "Y-yes!"

The quick thrusts soon led to Kenny's own need filling him past his usual restraint. A hand kept on the rope while the other softly rubbed his partner's cock.

He humped furiously, hand slipping off the other's cock-ring from the stiff length with some effort as the cock had swollen since it was placed on the user.

A gasp from Kyle and a groan from Kenny voiced their coming release. Kenny pumped inside a couple more times before he pressed himself to the hilt inside Kyle. The redhead's release came then as well, and the muscles milked Kenny's cock for all it was worth.

Kyle felt the cock twitch inside, his muscles grasping onto the length unconsciously. He was full, and the hand on his cock squeezed out his release with its movements. He gasped again as he came, body releasing every bit of pent-up frustration he owned. Nerves finally settled, body shaky but finally succumbing to the exhaustion of the rough sex.

Kyle's muscles rubbed against the length inside, pulling Kenny inside as far as he could manage. Balls twitched as he came inside the too-willing space. And in turn it grasped at each wave of cum, moving it inside as it filled his partner completely. When he finished his last spurt, he pulled out slowly against the tide of waves trying to pull him the opposite way.

Kenny's eyes quickly noted the reddened cheeks, enjoying the sight a little longer when white droplets pushed from the abused hole. He watched it wink at him while Kyle finished his own spurts in his steady hand.

Keeping his pull gentle, he massaged the rest of Kyle's cum from his body, releasing it when Kyle twitched away from the other.-His cock now sensitive to the touch.

Kyle's breaths steadied, his knees staying spread, bottom keeping its place in the air as his tired body finally began to settle. Kenny rubbed his back in soothing circles, "Same time tomorrow?" he asked with a smirk.

Their relationship began with so much lovey-dove feelings and words that Kenny had thought his days of kinky sex had finally ended. And then one night Kenny finally made a move, and Kyle responded. And Kenny would never forget how awful their first time was. He didn't even get off, and nor did Kyle to that respect.

It would be one thing if they just didn't mix together well in as friends that dated leading to sex-but it wasn't that. It was something worse. Kyle literally had no rhythm when it came to taking control on either end. He didn't know when to go faster, slower, and for the love of all that was holy and created Jews in the first place, he couldn't even keep a beat when he was a bottom in missionary just lifting his hips in times to Kenny's thrusts.

Kenny had never encountered someone without a sense of rhythm in sex, he'd never even thought it possible. It was a fucking instinct. But apparently, Cartman's words of Jews being unable to have a beat in dancing was the tip of the Goddamned iceberg. No wonder Kyle was always so tightly-wound and angry all the time, he never got release! It all made so much sense that Kenny felt he should get a fucking reward for his find.

And so Kenny vowed to make it his life's mission to give his boyfriend release. It was his sole purpose in life at that point, and right after the first time he'd done it, Kyle became the kinkiest fucking boyfriend ever. Which was fantastic since Kyle really needed to be trained if he wanted release to keep happening. Kenny was happy to help each step of the way. And if Kyle had to call him 'master' to get that release, well, Kenny would consider it a civic duty to see it through.

The training soon evolved, turning rhythm into a game of how Kenny could take the kinks.

 **To be continued~**


End file.
